


A Birthday Worth Remembering (Title may change!)

by LeviJaeger360



Series: Attack on Holidays [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dorms, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, M/M, My First Smut, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spandex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviJaeger360/pseuds/LeviJaeger360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Levi's birthday, and everyone except him and his love Eren Jaeger leave the stuffy college dorms for the holidays. Smut, smexy spandex, and shenanigans ensue. May be part of series "Attack on Holidays". Sorry, but I'm really bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Worth Remembering (Title may change!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. LeviJaeger360 here. This is my very first fanfiction EVER, so all kinds of feedback, constructive criticism, encouraging words, questions, and new friends would be much appreciated.

The college student didn't bother to close the bathroom door; well it WAS Christmas after all. Mikasa rode to Annie's house, Jean and Marco went to this expensive-as-fuck hotel (huehue), Bertholdt and Reiner at Barcelona for vacation, Petra and Aruruo visiting parents, Ymir and Christa visiting Japan, Armin and Erwin going to the Sock Monkey Festival, and Hanji and Mike visiting a lab in Canada. All the dorms were serene and tranquil, with ALMOST everyone out.

Levi and Eren were the only ones left.

Bright Caribbean eyes peered into a reflection of the chrome bathroom mirror. Chocolate brown unruly locks swished back and forth, along with a deep blush from his self-admiration, making the boy look like he had just fucked hard and long. The pupils darted back and forth, up and down at sexy butt-defining spandex thigh shorts that made his ass look fuckin' delicious and an extremely revealing low-neck santa shirt saying 'What is Santa's motto? Wrap your package before you enter the chimney'.

But oh the irony; of course, Eren wanted the senior to cum inside of him, to spill his seed on him, to mark him as his own, and to claim him. He bit his rosy lips just thinking about it. To be fucked so hard by Levi's pulsing hard cock until sunrise. Have them both panting like mad dogs trying to catch their breath from the overpowering ecstasy and stimulation.

He suddenly snapped back from his thoughts and reminded himself that it was Levi's birthday, not his, so he couldn't take all the pleasure.

He already bought a present and cake for the both of them from the bakery 'Tous les Jours'. It was as expensive as hell, but once you have a taste, no one can turn back. His present was a chrome watch about $1,000. Hell that took about 2 years of saving, especially since he was a measly college student. He left the wrapped present on the counter along with the still-cold cake.

It was about time Levi would come back from his mom's house, and Eren decided to pass some time reading 'Taken'. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Eren was used to it during this season because Levi wasn't one to like the cold.

"Oi! Jaeger! Can you give me a hand?" Levi exclaimed with a cardboard box of clothes.

"Ok sure!"

Eren made his way to the front door, of course with his spandex and santa shirt on. He gasped in surprise. Levi's dress shirt was open with that smooth abdomen for Eren's to take in and see. His hair looked wet and slicked back, with occasional drops of water tinkling down his muscled back and collarbones. Eren's beautiful (and quite sexually frustrated) eyes followed up to his beautiful porcelain face, slightly wrinkled in annoyance, but still full of lust and dark pleasure. Those stormy eyes of silver and blue were dilated with pure desire. That made Eren even more pent up, and he could feel his lower region twitch in excitement. Eren even forgot to question why he was wet in the first place.

And of course, Levi dropped the big box of stuff, hastily closed the door, and allowed his eyes to be curious and follow the flawless creature in front of him. The messy bed hair slightly covering that tan, clear-of-blemish skin, bright Caribbean eyes undressing him. That slight blush that covered his whole body, those delectable, bright, rosy, erect nipples and ohhh that beautiful package of ass and crotch just waiting for Levi to abuse once more. He felt his pants getting unusually tight in the nether regions, and let out a hitched sigh.

They couldn't take it.

"W…Why are you w-ahhhhunghhhaaaa…" Levi took his still wet shirt off and shook it on to the floor. He grabbed Eren's ass and the both pressed their hips together. They ground against eachother, and the friction and heat made this unbearable. Levi immediately stuck his tongue on the inside of Eren's lip, and Eren left his mouth slightly ajar to comply. As time went on, the two were enraptured in each other's bodies as they tangled and sucked on each other's tongues until they were completely out of breath. Moans and sighs filled the room, and they somehow made it to the couch in the common room of the dorms without bumping into anything. The older moved his head down into the crook of Eren's neck and started to nip and suck until there was a large red bruise. The younger was too lost in lust to pay attention to it. Levi shot his hand into Eren's shirt and caressed his abdomen, stomach, and finally his already hard nipples. Eren sighed like a whore, and Levi sucked, pinched, licked, and abused those rosy buds until he was sure that there would be a mark left. Suddenly, Levi pulled away, panting out hot breaths and satisfied sighs. Eren, on the other hand, was begging for more attention and whined in protest, with his hot bulge twitching and leaking through the spandex.

"-'re so perfect like this." Levi scanned the younger boy's body, all flushed from the heat. To tease Eren, he slithered his index finger in the waistline of the spandex and slowly-very slowly- pulled it down. The younger male whimpered, "Don't be a fucking –ahh-tease…uunnghhhh" Levi palmed his balls at the same time and licked the precum from Eren's palpitating and leaking cock seeping through the thin spandex.

Levi smirked his signature smirk and purred in Eren's ear, which made Eren want to curl up in a ball and jerk off to that sexy-ass voice.

"What do you want? Hmmm?"

"Su-aaaahhhhhhh my…it…Augghhhh" Levi was turned on even more by that sultry sound from Eren, so he decided to tease his lover some more.

"Ehhh? What was that? I can't hear you, and you know I can't do anything if you don't tell me." Eren was on the verge of tears now, with the overstimulated muscle.

"Please Levi, ahhhh, suck my dick-uuuuunnnnnnnngggggggghhhhhhhj!"

Levi didn't waste any time to reply. He immediately ripped off the spandex and started out by rubbing the first ring of muscle of Eren's leaking tip with his index and thumb. Eren mewled in delight, and Levi suddenly got harder because of that erotic noise. Eren tried to block his mouth with his hand, but Levi grabbed his arms up onto the couch and held them there with his left hand.

"No, let me-ngh hear you!"

"Wha-Levi-what-aaaaahh-"

Levi closed his mouth on the very tip of Eren's dick and nibbled it, which caused the younger boy's back to arch beautifully.

"Yessssss, fuck, Leviiiii-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

As he did so, a small amount of precum squeezed itself out, and Levi used that to lubricate the boy's length. He also had almost no gag reflex AT ALL, so he took in almost all of the boy's length and used his teeth to scrape the sides. The younger boy's eyes went wide, and tears formed at the corners from the pleasure. He was now extremely close.

"Lev-ahhh-no-I'm-com-aaahhh-"

"Yes-aahhh-Eren, come for me…unghhh!"

Levi was going at a much faster pace now, and suddenly, a spew of white liquid sprayed into Levi's hot cavern. He wasn't the least bit disgusted by this (being the clean freak he is) because this was Eren, his lover, his world.

The both of them were panting like wild dogs; Eren from the ecstacy, and Levi from his extremely sore cock. He was planning to pound inside of Eren mercilessly until dawn and release his seed inside of him.

But to Levi's pleasant surprise, Eren escaped Levi's grip, and palmed the older's crotch through his pants. He forcefully flipped their positions so that he was on top, narrowed his eyes devilishly and he gave a light smirk and licked his lips.

To Levi this was one of the most ravishingly forbiddingly beautiful forms of Eren he saw (other than him whining and moaning as he pounded into him). He saw a wild beast, just waiting to prey on its dinner, and he, more than happily, submitted.

Before he could register what Eren would do, the younger pulled of his pants and boxers and looked as if he would devour Levi's pulsing muscle. But he did something first that made him stare in wonder and lust. Eren was now sitting on Levi, and he decided to give him a little show. Keeping his diluted pupils on his lover's, he slowly and erotically licked all of his fingers, making sure that there was abundant saliva on each one. At the sight, the older almost came, but hey, he was Levi Ackermann, and he had better control than that. Eren then started to masturbate right in front of Levi (while also keeping eye contact of course ;) ), doing the exact same things that Levi did to him but with his hands only. Watching Eren moan and whimper made Levi try to bring his hands to his own length to release himself. However, Eren grasped his hands and guided them towards his chest. And his hands stayed. They rubbed the rosy buds of flesh and this did nothing but want Levi to stop being teased. Again, Eren arched his back and came with a wanton moan all over his and the senior's stomachs.

Before Levi could guess what was coming next, Eren kneeled and decided to give Levi a blowjob. He caressed the base of his twitching dick and an extremely deep and sexy guttural noise escaped the older's gaping mouth. The younger then kissed the older's entire length up and down, while his fingers rubbed and massaged the head of Levi's cock.

"NNNghhhhhhhh…. -aaaaaahhhhh-n"

Eren wanted this to be quick (well he did want to be fucked out of his mind HARD), so he gathered all the saliva he could from his mouth and closed his lips on that huge mass of manhood. There was a lot of access saliva, but that added to the erotic scene. Eren sucked, slurped, squeezed, and rubbed. The noises that he made with the slipperiness mixed in with his occasional groans and moans and this was the very end of Levi.

"UgghhhhAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Levi's cum splattered on both of their abdomens, and Eren licked all of the seed up, biting and sucking and leaving hickies behind. They were both panting heavily, and a sheen layer of sweat covered their bodies. They both agreed to themselves that their significant other was simply beautiful in their states.

With teary bright teal orbs, the tan skin glistened with sweat, and there were deep burgundy, purple, blue, and red bruises tainted onto the delectable skin.

Gray fierce eyes were clouded with lust, and the porcelain skin was just surreal.

"Oi, Eren, can I-"

"Yes please-ahh, I need you right now…"

They suddenly became hard again, and it was time for Levi to attack his prey.

"Eren, front of back?"

"Front, please, now-agh…"

Levi carefully distributed a packet of lube throughout his fingers and Eren's entrance. He carefully slid one finger inside, and gradually started to explore more of that tight asshole. Eren was feeling slight discomfort, but this was tolerable, since Levi was absolutely very skilled in finding his prostate.

"Levi, three! Just-ahh-shove in three…."

"Eren, I'm not goint to hurt you like that-"

"No, I want it. I need you quick, Levi ple-AAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Before Eren could finish, Levi successfully shoved in three of his digits, jamming right into the younger's prostate.

"Ahhhh-unghh-no-aaaaaaaaah!"

"You're so lewd, what do you want? Hmmm" Levi purred deeply in lust.

"F-ahhhh-ck m-"

"Oh yes, I'll fuck you hard Eren. I'll slam my giant cock up your hole over and over until-"

"UNNNNNGGGGGGHHHHH!~~~~"

"-you're satisfied. I'll fuck you over and over so hard and I'll lick up all of your cum. You want my dick

"-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh goooooooooood Leviiiiiiiiiiii please, nooowwww"

up your beautiful tight ass, and you want me to impregnate you, spurt my seed into you, claim you as mine and only mine."

Levi hot-dogged Eren by placing his hard cock in between Eren's wholeseome ass, and moved it back and forth. Really, his ways of teasing Eren were probably the most erotic.

"LEVIIIIIII please put it in NOW.."

With that, Levi pushed in his huge cock, trying to tease Eren. When he almost reached his prostate, he unsheathed himself, and then slammed it back in, getting closer to his prostate than before. After a few times, Eren whined as he shook his hips. Levi got the message, and he finally slammed his hips right into the younger's, and he moaned wantonly.

"UUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Unnghhh…You're so fucking tight….haaaaahhhhh…"

To make things kinkier, the older slapped Eren's ass, and he yelped in lust and tears rolled down that beautiful face from those big ass orbs.

The pace was getting faster now, and both males were getting extremely close. Levi pulled Eren's hair back, which caused him to fall back onto the older's chest in the air. He started to leave more hickeys on the younger's skin, and thrusted in and out faster and faster. Levi was panting HARD and looked absolutely scandalous. The low-pitched moans and grunts he was making turned both of them on even more, and it was now hard to keep any voices and moans inside. The halls resonated, but they didn't care.

"More, Levi, faster please!"

Eren's cock was leaking of precum, and he struggled to keep it in.

After one final slam, he moaned and orgasmed, followed by Levi, who came inside of him after a couple more thrusts. And then once again the younger orgasmed because of the feeling of being fileld by Levi's cum.

Both of them were extremely tired, and collapsed on top of eachother, even if the leftover cum stuck between their bodies.

They were still trying to catch their breaths when Eren said:

"I love you...Happy Birthday, Levi Ackerman."

Levi's eyes widened slightly, and chuckled.  
"I fucking love you too, you fucking brat."  
He hugged the shitty brat closer, and dozed off with an already pooped Eren Jaeger in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there ya have it. Smut senpai just visited eren and levi huehue 눈_눈  
> So like I said, this was my very first fanfic, so my very first smut. I know, i know i sugarcoated a lot of things but...yeah. Ill be sure to do a better job next time ^o^. Thanks for reading!   
> Speaking of next time, I will be starting a new attack on titan fanfiction soon, so pls comment below some ideas and pairings. I will pick the pairing of majority (the one that was written the most) and I will do that with the prompt ideas also.   
> Thx my lovely viewers!!!


End file.
